Voltron: Legendary Defender (Upcoming Seasons)
Voltron: Legendary Defender is an American animated web television series produced by DreamWorks Animation and World Events Productions and animated by Studio Mir. It is a reboot of both the Beast King GoLion anime series and the Voltron franchise, and its animation is a mix of anime-influenced traditional animation for characters and background and CGI for Voltron action sequences. It is set in a science fiction universe where planetary energy called "quintessence" can be used to power vehicles and magic. The series follows the adventures of the Paladins of Voltron who must learn to work together to form the giant robot Voltron and use it to defeat the evil Galra Empire. The first season premiered on Netflix on June 10, 2016, and consisted of 11 episodes, 13 episodes in other streaming services such as iTunes and Amazon have three separated episodes with normal length. It was released globally in the United States, Canada, United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Ireland, France, Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Scandinavia, Benelux Union and Latin America. The second season premiered on Netflix on January 20, 2017, and consisted of 13 episodes. The third season will premiere on Netflix in September 2017 but has moved up to August 4, 2017, and season 4 will debut in October. The series' success has spawned several comics, action figures, and other toys as well as having a feature film, but not only that it has published two video games based on the series the first, a virtual-reality video game based on the series, known as Voltron VR Chronicles, was released for Steam, Oculus and PlayStation 4 via PlayStation Network. The second game, titled only Voltron: Legendary Defender is a third-person beat 'em up game for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and Xbox One. Overview For millennia, the evil Galra empire has plagued the universe by destroying other civilizations and enslaving various races. The only known threat strong enough against the empire's power and plans is the legendary "Defender of the Universe" Voltron, a 100-meter tall robot warrior composed of five lion mechas whose pilots are known as the Paladins. At the crux of the war that ended with the destruction of planet Altea, Voltron was separated by King Alfor of Altea in order to protect Voltron from falling into the Galran Emperor Zarkon's possession. King Alfor bonded the five lion's energies to his daughter Allura's life force and sent them across the universe to different locations until the time for the next generation of Paladins to appear and pilot Voltron arrived. Princess Allura, her retainer Coran, and the Altean Castle of Lions were hidden on planet Arus along with the Black Lion. In the present, the Galra Empire's path of conquest and search for Voltron has led them to Earth's solar system. A group of space teenage pilots – Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk – discover the Blue Lion and immediately get swept up into the Galran War after Shiro and his crew had been taken prisoner by the Galra Empire, a year before. They meet Princess Allura, become the next Paladins, and reunite the five lions to form Voltron and combat Emperor Zarkon's nefarious schemes, with the hopes of ultimately defeating the entire Galra Empire. Main Cast and characters Defenders of the Universe *Josh Keaton as Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane - Leader of the Paladins of Voltron, Shiro is a natural, calm, decisive leader and always in control. *Steven Yeun as Keith Kogane - Sullen and temperamental, Keith spends his free time honing his skills for battle. *Jeremy Shada as Lance McCain - Cocky and confident, Lance is the class clown of the Defenders and likes to think of himself as a ladies' man. *Bex Taylor-Klaus as''' Katie "Pidge" Holt''' - A technical genius, Pidge is the smartest member of the team *Tyler Labine as Hun "Hunk" Alii Garrett - A gentle giant with an equally large appetite, Hunk is the heart of the team, lifting them up and making peace between them. *Kimberly Brooks as Princess Allura - A gentle but strong and determined princess and a friend to all, Allura wishes more than anything to finish her father's work in stopping Zarkon as well as being a member of The Auxiliary Paladins. *Rhys Darby as Coran - Energetic and excitable despite his odd and quirky character, Coran is a reliable and steadfast ally to his princess and the Paladins. The Galra Empire *Neil Kaplan and Kevin Durand as a young adult in season 3 episode The Legend Begins, as Emperor Zarkon - A ruthless emperor of the Galra Empire, Zarkon is the lord and master of most of the known universe. *Cree Summer and Lily Rabe as a young adult in season 3 episode The Legend Begins, as Witch Haggar - A mysterious and despicable witch as well as Zarkon's primary adviser, Haggar is both a dangerous sorceress and a mad scientist, being formerly known as Honerva, an Altean alchemist. *A.J. Locascio as Prince Lotor - A mysterious Prince who was exiled and just like his father, Lotor places value on the strength of his allies. *Anika Noni Rose, from "Red Paladin" to "The Hunted" and Erica Luttrell from "Hole in the Sky" onwards as Acxa - is one of Lotor's top generals, She is a calculating, intelligent leader as well as calm, measured and never rushes into action. *Kimiko Glenn as Ezor - is one of Lotor's generals, Talkative and upbeat, Ezor has a reputation for being the "friendliest" of Lotor's generals *'Narti' - One of Lotor's generals, she is a Galran hybrid with a past as mysterious as her powers. Though unable to see or speak on her own, she can "see" through the eyes of her cat-like alien companion named Kova - A catlike alien who was originally Honerva's pet. Now serves as Narti's eyes. *Jamie Gray Hyder as Zethrid- One of Lotor's generals and the wild card. As stubborn as she is strong, the only person Zethrid truly listens to is Lotor - to the point of taking his commands to an extreme. *Jake Eberle as Commander Sendak - A ruthless and fearsome commander within the Galra Empire with an unquestionably devoted to Zarkon. *Robin Atkin Downes as Haxus - Sendak's loyal right-hand man. *Keith Ferguson as Prorok - One of Zarkon's high-ranking commanders who disagrees with Haggar. *David W. Collins as Commander Morvok - is an officer of the Galra Empire. He is cowardly and small, using a hover platform to move around and give orders. *Ike Amadi as Commander Branko *Bill Millsap as General Raht *Katie Lowes as Commander Ladnok *Laura Post as Commander Trugg *Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Maahox - A ruthless mad scientist and Kala - is an alien-like serpent that around Maahox Other Enemies *Jonathan Adams as Zeppo - An 10-centuries old giant demon who came from a rift between realities caused by the comet that crashed into the planet - the same comet Alfor used to create Voltron. He is the true Main antagonist. *Nolan North as Commander M. Iverson - a disagreeable and strict officer of the Galaxy Garrison in charge of training young cadets who in truth is a man with secrets. *Fred Tatasciore as King Lubos *Virginia Madsen as General Hira *Djimon Hounsou as Rruekotsei The Paladins of Old *Keith Ferguson, Sean Teale in season 3 as King Alfor *Angie Harmon as Lady Trigel *Chris Kattan as Blaytz *Geno Segers as Gyrgan The Auxiliary Paladins *Mark Rolston as Kolivan - the leader of the Blade of Marmora who was skeptical of trusting Voltron's Paladins, now is the Red Paladin of The Auxiliary Paladins. *Nolan North as Commander Samuel Holt - The father of Pidge who went missing after being taken prisoner by the Galra Empire along with Matt and Shiro during the Galaxy Garrison's expedition to Kerberos, now is the Black Paladin and Leader of The Auxiliary Paladins *Blake Anderson as Matt Holt - The brother of Pidge who went missing after being taken prisoner by the Galra Empire during the Galaxy Garrison's expedition to Kerberos, now is the Green Paladin of The Auxiliary Paladins. *Emily Eiden as Shay - is a kind-hearted Balmeran who believes in hope and helping others, now is the Yellow Paladin of The Auxiliary Paladins. The Blade of Marmora *Mick Wingert as Thace *Arnold Vosloo as Ulaz *Trevor Devall as Antok *Jennifer Paz as Atali *Josh Keaton as Regris The Rebels of Balto *Victor Raider-Wexler as Sokka ''' *Matthew Moy as '''Vakala *Bill Millsap as Remdex *John DiMaggio as Lieutenant Ozar *Jessica McKenna as Olia *Lacey Chabert as Te-Osh *Jonathan and Drew Scott as Lian and Liem Merpeople *Kari Wahlgren as Queen Luxia *Mae Whitman as Plaxum *Alyson Stoner as Florina *Weird Al" Yankovic as Blumfump *N/A as Swirn Arusians *Neil Kaplan as The Arusian King *Cree Summer as Klaizap *'Moontow' Galaxy Alliance *J. K. Simmons as Space Marshal Graham *James Arnold Taylor as Commander Steele The Paladins' families *James Remar as Ryou Shirogane - Shiro's father *Anne Heche as Ria Shirogane - Shiro's mother *Jeffrey DeMunn as Grandpa Shirogane - Shiro's grandfather *Trevor Devall from "The Blade of Marmora", Andrew Lincoln from "Meet The Parents" onwards as Kade Kogane - Keith's father *Ana Gasteyer as ' Krolia Kogane '- Keith's mother *Jaime Camil as Tom' Jr - Lance's father *Kathleen Zuelch as Rita - Lance's mother *Mark Gatiss and Renée Victor as Pamela and Tom' Sr - Lance's grandparents *John DiMaggio as Uncle Phil - Lance's Uncle *Elizabeth Maxwell as Lana - Lance's older sister *Ashley Johnson as Leia - Lance's sister *Kathryn Drysdale as Lesley - Lance's sister *Zack Shada as Marco - Lance's older brother *Logan Wells as Luis - Lance's younger brother *Lauren Mote as Veronica - Lance's younger sister *Sarah Edmondson as Teuila - Hunk's mother *Amber Frank as Hazel - Hunk's younger sister *Susan Silo as Granny Sura - Hunk's grandmother *Kari Wahlgren as Colleen Holt - Samuel's wife and Pidge and Matt's mother Episodes Season 1 Episodes All 11 episodes of Season 1 were released on June 10, 2016. The first episode is triple-length, creating a cumulative runtime for the season equal to the industry standard of 13 episodes. #'The Rise of Voltron:' Part 1: The New Alliance:' '''A teenage space explorer named Shiro, previously thought lost in space, returns to Earth and joins four teenagers named Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk in a search for a giant alien robot lion. ''Part 2: From Days of Long Ago:' '''The Blue Lion delivers the team to an alien planet where they discover a mysterious castle. Inside, they awaken an alien princess who sends them on a mission to find the remaining lions. ''Part 3: Defenders of the Universe: The Castle is attacked by an alien battle cruiser. The new Paladins must form Voltron for the first time in 10,000 years. #'Some Assembly Required:' Princess Allura puts the Paladins through training when they start to lose their focus. They'll need to cooperate to learn how to form Voltron. # Return of the Gladiator: '''Shiro must draw on painful memories from his past when a massive evil robot threatens the peace on Arus, forcing the Lions into action. # '''The Fall of the Castle of Lions: '''As one Paladin threatens to leave the team, invaders storm the castle and destroy its power crystal in an attempt to steal Voltron. # '''Tears of the Balmera: '''Hunk and Coran try to retrieve a new crystal from the Balmera while the rest of the team work to prevent Sendak from leaving the castle with Voltron. # '''Taking Flight: '''On the way to the Balmera, the team stops to help two rebels on the run from the Galra. Lance and the others are trusting them, but Hunk is skeptical of their intentions. # '''Return to the Balmera: '''Allura, Coran, and the Paladins return to the Balmera to free the natives, but the arrival of a Galra ship could force Voltron into action. # '''Rebirth: '''As the Paladins scramble to ward off a Galra monster, Allura hopes that her ancient powers can heal the Balmera and save its people. # '''Crystal Venom: Allura considers making a heartbreaking sacrifice to save the team when the Castle mysteriously turns on them and sends them hurtling toward doom. # Collection and Extraction: '''The team stops at an isolated and seemingly insignificant Galra space station and discovers how the empire is gathering its energy from the universe. # '''The Black Paladin: '''Zarkon lures Voltron into a battle on his ship with Allura as bait, and when one of the lions is captured the team must get creative to defeat the Galra and return home. Season 2 Episodes All 13 episodes of Season 2 were released on January 20, 2017. Each episode runs for 23 minutes # '''Across the Universe: The Lions get separated when a trip through a Wormhole goes awry by Haggar, while Coran and Allura scramble to break free of a seemingly endless time loop, Shiro, and Keith crash on a nearly dead moon. # The Depths: '''Hunk and Lance crash-land underwater and follow a mermaid to a civilization whose queen promises to keep them safe and help find the others but they learn that the queen has mind controlling the populace. # '''Shiro's Escape: After having vividly dreamed of the day he escaped. an unexpected ally named Ulaz who instructs him to get back to Earth and find Voltron, after that Shiro urges the rest of the team to trust Ulaz. # Greening the Cube: '''While making repairs to the Castle, the Paladins encounter unusual spongy spores that lead them to a planet of brilliant engineers-the Olkari. # '''Eye of the Storm: Exhausted after a battle, the crew must spring back into action when Zarkon's forces track them down. Coran gets infected by a slippery virus. # The Ark of Taujeer: Four of the Paladins head to a ravaged planet called Taujeer to help the citizens escape, while Allura and Keith go off on a separate mission to learn how Zarkon is tracking them down. # Space Mall: As Shiro attempts to create a deeper bond with the Black Lion, while Coran takes the others to a swap meet, where they have some strange adventures as the swap meets as edgy and filled with space pirates, they arrive and find it to resemble an average mall on Earth. # The Blade of Marmora: Shiro and Keith travel to a hard-to-find base in an effort to align with the Blade of Marmora. Keith must fight to unlock the truth about his past. # The Belly of the Weblum: The Paladins split up to gather resources for a showdown with Zarkon. Hunk and Keith travel into the belly of a planet-devouring creature known as a Weblum for scaultrite, a material needed in wormhole generators. # Escape from Beta Traz: Lance, Pidge, and Shiro infiltrate a facility to free a prisoner of the Galra, but Lance and Shiro each think they've found the right inmate. meanwhile, Pidge stays in the Main Command Center to finds footage of her brother, Matt. # Stayin' Alive: Allura travels to the Balmera to acquire a powerful crystal, but a visit from an old evil beast prompts her to call on the Paladins for help. # Best Laid Plans: '''After acquiring the Teludav from the Olkari, the team prepares to launch the operation to defeat Zarkon and bring peace to the universe, however, due to Thace's error, Keith make a plan to infiltrate the main ship of the Galra Fleet. # '''Blackout: The Paladins fight an epic battle against the most powerful enemy they've ever faced, with the fate of the universe at stake. As Zarkon himself goes to battle Voltron, Haggar and her Druids go to protect their emperor as he readies his armor, which untested could kill him as well as Voltron. Season 3 Episodes All 13 episodes of Season Three. Each episode runs for 23 minutes. The third season is apparently scheduled to air in September 2017 but moved up to August 4, 2017 #'Changing of the Guard:' In the aftermath of Zarkon's defeat and Shiro's disappearance, Team Voltron work to build a coalition of rebels, Allura makes a suggestion that rattles the team, however, a new enemy aims to gain power with the Galra. #'Red Paladin: '''Lotor's forces move to retake the planet Puig and lure the Paladins out for a fight. Keith and Lance struggle to adjust to big changes. #'The Hunted: Keith's reckless choice leads the team into a dangerous situation, and Allura needs to channel one of the Paladins to get out of trouble. #'''Hole in the Sky: The castle receives a distress signal that leads Allura and Coran to believe that they may not be the only surviving Alteans. #'The Journey: '''A pair of skeptical rebel fighters make things difficult for a Paladin in need of assistance. Haggar steps up her monitoring of Lotor. #'Tailing a Comet: As the Paladins pursue the comet, they become confused by Lotor's actions. Keith doubts his leadership skills, while Lance ponders his future. #'''The Legend Begins: As the team tries to decipher Lotor's plan for the comet, Coran gives the Paladins a history lesson about the origins. #'Code of Honor: '''Keith's divided attentions cause tension within the team at a time when unity is crucial. The Blades investigate a Galra supply route. #'Reunion: Pidge gets information that prompts her to embark on an important solo mission to the far reaches of the universe. #'''Black Site: An internal struggle for power erupts within the Galra. Pidge returns to the castle with some precious cargo. The team gets a cow. #'The Voltron Show!: '''Coran gets carried away with turning the Paladins into intergalactic stars when he designs an elaborate, effects-filled live tour of the universe. #'Begin the Blitz: Team Voltron devises a plan to continue the coalition's momentum and take control of more Galra territory. Lotor makes a big move. #'A New Defender: '''Forces of good and evil converge on the planet Naxzela, where Voltron faces unforeseen danger only one Paladin can help them escape. Season 4 Episodes # '''The Prisoner: '''After a daring mission at a key Galra outpost, the team considers a risky alliance. One Paladin leads a journey to retrieve an important prisoner. # '''Blood Duel: ' Faced with a painful decision, the Paladins reluctantly come to an agreement with Zarkon. Haggar comes to grips with memories from the past. # '''Postmortem: A power struggle erupts within the Galra. As the Paladins argue over their next move, an attack forces them to save themselves and the Olkari. # Kral Zera: Shiro acts against the wishes of the other Paladins. Powerful Galra from around the empire convene for the Kral Zera ceremony. # Bloodlines: Keith is sent to find a fellow Blade named Krolia and locate a powerful weapon. Lance, Hunk and Pidge reprogram a robot to have fun. # White Lion: The team searches for a portal to a mysterious, fabled Altean land called Oriande. Shiro starts to feel like there’s something wrong with him. # Omega Shield: '''An attack by Sendak prompts the Paladins to scramble to a planet's defense. Lotor calls on Allura for help in assembling a powerful ship. # '''Razor's Edge: '''Keith's journey to an abyss to search for a quintessence source unlocks memories about his past. Lance wallows in unrequited love. # '''Monsters & Mana: '''When the team takes a break to play a magical role-playing game, their fantasy world sparks useful ideas to help them solve real-world problems. # '''The Colony: '''After Lotor and Allura head off in the new ship, the remaining Paladins get a dire warning that could change everything. # '''The Black Paladins: '''As one Paladin takes on a dangerous mission through a wormhole, the others contend with failing controls on the castle. # '''All Good Things: '''A metaphysical encounter shines light on a Paladin's fate. Lance and Allura console each other about their past judgments. Lotor makes a plea. # '''Defender of All Universes: '''An epic battle leaves the universe in a state of chaos, threatening to destroy all life unless a sacrifice is made. Season 5 Episodes # '''Blood Revenge: After the fall of Lotor, a old power is even determined get the Black Lion from Shiro and stop him and the Paladins of disrupting the Galra Empire, meanwhile the Paladins discovering new weapons as well as a new friend named Stats. # Back at the Garrison: After the attack from Lotor and Zarkon, The Paladins find themselves back on earth, where they were gone for not that long, only to disappear at the exact same time where they found the Blue Lion. # The Golden Boy's Returns: After Commander Iverson take Shiro and The Lions, The Paladins must figure out a way to get Shiro and The Lions without exposing themselves. Meanwhile, Allura and Coran figure out a way to get Earth. # The Storm: Lance and Keith accept a job from a local fisherman and former Garrison worker to make money and the man accuses Shiro of ruining the man's old job. In the large, ensuing storm, Shiro recounts to Pidge and Hunk the events of his past before the Kerberos Mission, at the same time Keith tells Lance on why he booted out the Galaxy Garrison. # The Stars Archer: Keith and Lance become sick due to being exposed to the storm so Shiro and Pidge go to an herbalist to find a cure. But after finding it, Pidge is caught by the Stars Archer and imprisoned by Iverson, In order to rescue Pidge, Shiro, and Hunk team up with an unexpected ally. # The Drill Robeast: '''Having successfully reach Garrison City, The Paladins are determined to journey to Garrison City in the hopes of finding Coran and Lance's family. However, they discover a drill-like Robeast, heading straight for Garrison City, intent on destroying the City. # '''Blast from the Past: After arriving in Garrison City to find Coran and inform Space Marshal Graham about the Galra Empire, Shiro begins to suffering flashbacks about the time of his family' deaths as Keith searching for him, all while Lance, Hunk, and Pidge finding a group of mysterious aliens. # Oceanwashed: After learning where Coran and Lance's family might be, the Paladins must go into a mysterious underwater base where they learn that Iverson has abducted aliens and Shiro learns the truth about his past. # Space Marshal: The Paladins breaks into Galaxy Alliance's headquarters to inform Space Marshall Graham of the Galra Empire's existence and tell him that Iverson has kept secrets from the Alliance. # Return to Kerberos: In order to get back up to Space, The Paladins split up to gather resources for a super teludav, Shiro and Keith travel into the edge of the solar system, Kerberos where an unlikely old face resurface. # The Space Desert: '''By the information provided by the Galaxy Alliance, Lance and Hunk travel to a facility on Mars to get a scientist where they try to escape the many perils of the space desert at Mars. # '''Back into Space Part 1: '''Pidge and Coran travel to a district in Garrison City to acquire a powerful crystal. When they are about to leave with the crystal, they encounter Colleen Holt, Pidge's mother and the Ro-Beast from their last encounter at Garrison City all while Shiro and Keith are entering a turning point in their blossoming relationship. Season 6 Episodes # '''Back into Space Part 2: After get back in space, the Paladins are planning their next move and resting, however their reunion with the others is short live when someone from Earth arrives unexpectedly on the ship. # The Night is Still Young: 'As he recovers, Shiro train The Auxiliary Paladins, while Allura and the other Paladins head to a planet filled with darkness called Blanca to help the citizens, but who is going to help them as Keith trying to be the perfect leader by pushing everyone to the limit complicates matters. # '''Rise Maahox Rise: '''A new emery from the Druids named Maahox captures Lance, Allura, and the Blue Lion, sending The Paladins back into Druid Territory to rescue them and the Blue Lion. #'Spirits to the Past: The team arrives at Hanyō, a village where Galra and other aliens seem to coexist harmoniously, During their time together, Keith learns the true f his father. Lotor, in burning pursuit of Shiro and Keith, starts inspecting attack the village. #'Galra Breaks: '''In the aftermath of Lotor's attack on Hanyō, Team Voltron goes to rescue the Galran hybrid children from Lotor, during the confrontation, Keith's Galra knife snaps in two, With the knife broken, Keith's Galran blood takes over him, and he momentarily transforms into a full-fledged Galra with a bloodthirsty #'Keith's Galra Day:' When Lotor takes the children to a planet where the gravity is inverted, the team scrambles to find him and the children, only to find out that the prince has easily tricked them, to make matters worse Lotor causes Keith's Galra half to take control. #'Universal Scum:' When Zarkon puts a bounty on Shiro's head, every Bounty Hunter in the universe is after capturing Shiro, worried about the endangered of The team, Keith deals with the repercussions of his Galraic transformation, and resolves that he never wants it to happen again so to do this he must fight and defeat Rruekotsei a former member of the Blade of Marmora. #'Recipe for Disaster:' Allura and the Auxiliary Paladins are training with Coran on Datamere all while. Hunk starts a criminal investigation into the history of the universe when desserts that he and other competitors made for a baking contest are destroyed. # '''Not Lance or Galra: '''Lance and Lotor find themselves lured into the belly of an Alien-like chameleon, disguised as a cave. With Lotor injured, he and Lotor must work together to survive the harsh conditions of the cave. # '''Into the Lions:' with the Lions becoming weaker by an unknown force, Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk entered their deepest paladins memories to cure their Lions. # The Space Between the Vold Part 1: The team travel to a planet that has ravaged by a dark creature, during the fight with the creature, the Paladins accidentally ends up in the Vold, where they are told that King Alfor has a message for them. # The Space Between the Vold Part 2: The team travels to the Paladins Temple on Dalterion to speak with King Alfor on the Harmonic Solstice. In addition to being chased by Zarkon and a Galra blockade led by Lotor and Maahox attacks them but does not manage to stop them. Arriving at the temple, The team is shocked to learn that the five Lions Sages which tend the temple are no longer Voltron's allies. Season 7 Episodes # Double Trouble: With The warning of the impending new threat, Zeppo, The Paladins, Allura, Slav and The Auxiliary Paladins go out seeking Slav's brother, Sleth, who would only help in exchange for either Shiro or Keith becoming his daughter's boyfriend. # Haggarium: The Paladins are shocked to discover that Haggar is back after she was destroyed by them with new powers and with Iverson and Sendak. During the battle between Shiro, Sam, and A now-cyborg Iverson, Haggar marks Shiro for a fate that is worse than death as a message from Zeppo, foretelling Voltron's destruction. # All Hail The Queen: The team's search for information on Zeppo's Rift takes them to an unfamiliar planet where the locals believe that Pidge is their Queen. # The Gravestone: ''' When Keith is summoned by his parents into the planet, Carter to complete his training, the team arrived at the gravestone, the Blade's most dangerous obstacle course. # '''Trogs: Balto's flight show becomes complicated when the rebels begin to feel disgusted with Shiro and Keith's romance. # Out of Blood: '''Shiro meet Aezax, Myzax's Brother who is seeking revenge on him, So he kidnaps Matt, Keith, Sam, Xi, and Allura, placing them in a deadly peril. He, therefore, has a choice, he says – to suffer as he had (and lose those he loves) or as Myzax had (and lose his own life). # '''Saving Lotor: Allura and Lance go to investigate a Galra Market, they shocked to see Lotor and claims that he wants to join the Paladins for their fight against his father and Hagger. Meanwhile, Shiro and Keith go out into the field to understand why others aliens treat Galra unfairly. # Lancetbuition: Lance climbs out of his zone, he must make sure that his ideas are heard when Zarkon has an increased supply of Quintessence, elsewhere Keith and Shiro urge the Voltron Coalition to sign a petition calling for the equal treatment of Galra. # Blindsided at Arus: When a huge storm hits Balto and nearly burnt the swamp, Matt becomes blinded, The Paladins heads to Arus with Sokka to fix Matt's eyesight, while Allura takes to control the swamp in Sokka's absence but initially go mad with power. # Balmera Games: '''Hunk undergoes The Balmera Games to prove himself as Shay's future husband, meanwhile Keith become worried for Shiro, so after Lance gives him some bad advice. Keith decides to head to the brain of the Balmera only to find that Iverson is there. # '''Galralove: The team is headed back to planet Puig to help a Galra couple to escape, however, it becomes complicated when the Galra couple is actually two males. # The Bridge of Hope: A group of Aliens displaced after Zarkon invaded their planet comes to The Paladins for help, and the team has to work together to welcome their new guests gather at the ancient bridge of Balto to celebrate a new era of Alien and Galra living together in peace, meanwhile The day Shiro has feared has come and Shiro does his best to make his final days with the team the best. # The Day Voltron Dies Part 1: '''With Zeppo's Revival in hand, Team Voltron teams up with their Allies to protect Shiro from Zarkon and Hagger when they come to claim him. # '''The Day Voltron Dies Part 2: '''Shiro has to be taken and Voltron have been destroyed and Hagger takes over the Galra Empire, casting Zarkon out with the rest of the Team. He and rest of the Paladins spread out to fight off The Galra Empire while Zarkon, Keith and Allura search for Zeppo's rift to rescue Shiro. # '''Into the Darkness: '''As Zarkon, Keith and Allura enter the dark mass, where a remorseful Zarkon discoveries to them on his first encounter with Zeppo, all while Lotor and Iverson join up with The Paladins as they find a way to stop Zeppo from entering into Shiro's body. # '''Zeppo: '''The fight with Zeppo rages on. Even when The Paladins successfully stopped Zeppo from Shiro, give them the time to destroyed Zeppo, But their plan fails, however as Zarkon and Shiro vanish and Zeppo manages to transforms into a demonic version of Voltron. # '''I, Voltron: '''The final battle arrives between a retuned Voltron and the more powerful demon Zeppo. Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Lotor enter the rift to rescue Shiro and Zarkon, After an intervention by the spirits of the old Paladins, who brings Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk into the pure Quintessence. where they learn that they have to make a difficult choice to stop him. Voltron: Defender Reboot (Season 8) and (Season 9) The story takes place, Six months after the Galaxy Alliance and Team Voltron has made peace with the Galra empire following the defeat of Zeppo and Zarkon's death, the universe is finally in peace, Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk are attempts to adjust to their lives on earth as they are celebrating as heroes, However a new enemy named the rebels of Zarkon, who are determined to restore the Galra empire back to its former glory as well as conquer the Universe, Also, Shiro is shocked to find that his cybernetic arm has mysteriously return, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk must help him to disguise the arm but soon the five suddenly get new powers as their lions awaken, become the Palains again, and reunite the lions to form Voltron and combat the rebels of Zarkon and restore peace to the Universe once again. Season 1 Episodes # '''Voltron's Return Part 1: '''It has been six months since the defeat of Zeppo and Zarkon's death, Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk are adjusted to their lives on earth as they are celebrated as heroes and Shiro grapples with the responsibilities of being a Commander and the overprotective ways of his father. To escape the pressure, Shiro and Keith go on a secret date where they encounter mystical rocks that causes Shiro's Cybernetic Arm to return. # '''Voltron's Return Part 2: '''On the day of his promotion to commander, Shiro must learn to embrace his Arm and all that it represents as still reeling from discovering his new powers, Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk also discovering new powers as well dealing with a new enemy called Rebels of Zarkon. # '''Shiro the Commander: '''Shiro is determined to show his father that he can handle be a commander. When Ryou gets caught up in an attack by the Rebels of Zarkon, Shiro must pilot the Black Lion to save him. # '''The S.S. Explorer: The team adjusted the time on their the ship Season 2 Episodes Category: TV Series Category:Science fiction Category:Upcoming Category:Voltron Category:Romance Category:Action/Adventure Category:Adventure